Holly Parker
"Just listen to me, sweatheart. Just...if it ever feels easy, '''don't do it'. You'll regret it. ... I can't lie to you, you're gonna see a lot of things. Do a lot of things. Bad things that will stay with you. I'm sorry, but the pain never goes away. You just gotta...make room for it,”'' -- Holly's last words to Alex Junior Holly Parker 'is the former deuteragonist and a survivor of the outbreak in ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios. ''Coming to the USA with aspirations to work in the world of medicine, Holly was, like the rest of her trip group, trapped in the USA forever when the apocalypse began. Becoming the substitute for the medical expert for the Clarkson Survivors, Holly would eventually become a major reason for Edwards to keep on going, forming an intimate relationship with him and - it was only recently revealed - having a child with him. Overview Personality Holly is a strong, selfless, independent, and emotional woman, but was also shown to be difficult and demanding at times. Devoted to the people around her, Holly constantly looks out for the best interests of the group and becomes a strong contributor to her group due to her skills. From the beginning of ''Season 2, Holly, like everyone else, had become battle-hardened after surviving two years in the apocalypse, although she still retains her kind side. It is evident by the season's end that Holly is very much capable of committing murder to protect the people she cares about from danger, as shown when she brutally kills two members of Carter's bandits. As she becomes darker and harder during their journey on the road to find a new home, Holly adopts a more brutal and cold persona, willing to do anything possible to survive and protect her group; over time, thanks to Carl and Becky, her already impressive skills improve greatly to the point she is able to perform complex medical procedures. Pre-Apocalypse United Kingdom When she was eight years old, Holly was picked up from school by her drunken father. He was four times over the legal limit and crashed the car head-on into a truck. Her father was killed instantly and Holly was almost sent through the windscreen. She gained a long scar on her face but otherwise was luckily unharmed. She grew up highly subconscious of her appearance. United States Post-Apocalypse Season 1 'And So It Begins' 'Friend Or Foe' 'A Long Road Ahead' 'Around All Corners' 'All That Remains' Holly, alongside the rest of the Hopeville expedition, are still trapped on the roof of the apartment. Season 2 'What We Have Lost' In the year following the events in Port Collier, Holly comes to view AJ as her adopted son. Season 3 Death Killed by: * Leyton Jones (indirectly caused) * Ovary infection and sepsis (alive) * Harry Edwards (before reanimation) After giving birth to her child, Holly was afflicted with an infection of her ovaries; as a result, she contracted an unknown disease. Without the necessary drugs to treat her illness, thanks to the sabotage of Leyton Jones, she accepted her death. She died seconds after she accepted Edwards' marriage proposal. He took her into the woods, finished her off, and buried her. His resulting screams of torment scared the birds from the trees and could be heard throughout most of the valley. Her death led him into a spiral of depression and alcoholism from which he never truly recovered. Killed Victims * Lisa Mitchell (caused) * Mortimer (alive) * Angelica * Grenowich * 2 unnamed members of Carter's bandits * Several unnamed members of the Chester Woods Bandits * Several unnamed members of the String Gang * Numerous unnamed members of the New World Warriors * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Harry Edwards "Can I tell you something?... Did I ever tell you I love you?” '' '--''' '''Edwards admits his love for Holly In their younger years in England, Harry Edwards and Holly Parker were merely acquaintances, and occasionally friends at the odd party. However, when they were both members of the Clarkson Survivors, their bond strengthened into a true friendship, and eventually into a relationship. Edwards started gaining an attraction for Holly after the group’s encounter with the Mitchell family, and the two became close and strong friends; Holly constantly voiced strong support for Edwards’ actions, and she grew more and more concerned about Edwards, whose lack of sleep was making him paranoid. Her worry for him and his attraction to her led to them having sex on the train on the way to Port Collier. However, although Edwards hoped the whole experience would result in something more, Holly was instead very dismissive of him, unsure about how she felt. Nonetheless, when the remains of the group ended up in Bennington National Park, she declared she’d like to give a relationship a try. For the next year, the pair’s bond strengthened, both due to their isolation and their shared care of AJ. They declared their love for each other, and Edwards fought relentlessly to find her when they were separated. While at Greencole, the rest of the group compared Edward and Holly’s relationship as ‘a replica of a marriage’; at one point, Holly believed she was pregnant. However, they were forced to give the child to a band of travellers after the successful sabotage of Greencole, which drove them apart. After several years, Holly and Edwards ended their relationship, scared to lose each other. However, Edwards maintained his feelings for her and was broken when he learned of her terminal illness. When Holly died, Edwards demanded he finish her off and bury her; her death broke him, sending him into a spiral of alcoholism. When he recovered, he quit drinking, and most likely never got over her death. Alex Junior James Cottingham "I know exactly what he is capable of," Justinas Grant Holly and Justinas have a good friendship, though they are rarely seen interacting in Season 1. Ben Appleby Aaron Ganger Jess Black "Jess...she sacrificed her body and her life to provide a glimmer of hope. Not just for us, but for the whole human race," '' -- '''Holly about Jess during the improptu funeral for the Clarkson Survivors' Holly and Jess had a good relationship. They don't interact much during the first half of Season 1, but they become closer in the second half during Jess's pregnancy, with Holly focussing most of her attention on the heavily pregnant Jess. During the excursion into Hopeville, Holly is willing to steal medical supplies from the community to increase Jess's chances of surviving childbirth. Drew Stanton Gideon Monroe "I'm sorry. He's never really believed in that kind of stuff. And I'm sorry he called it a magic book," "Its okay. Besides, its about some guy birthed from the seed of God, could walk on water and make bread and wine out of nothing...so I guess this '''is' a magic book,"'' -- Gidoen accepts to give Holly her last rites Quotes * "If it feels right, and easy...don't do it," * "Promise me, Goofball, you'll always do what's right," * "...Yes..." Trivia * She is the last member of the Clarkson Survivors to directly kill a human. * According to her last wish, Holly's tombstone reads "Holly Edwards-Parker". Category:Season 1 Category:The Clarkson Survivors Category:Hometown Category:The Greencole Group Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Gave Birth After Outbreak